The Pranks
by Adapse
Summary: Yami Bakura, Touzokuou Bakura and Yami Mariku get bored one night. They decide to have a little fun with the others. Chaos ensue. AU, one-shot. Rated K-plus to be safe. No pairings.


**A/N:** I wrote this many years ago. Like, five years ago, or even older than that. Looking back, I must say I look stupid writing everything in script-style. But ah, everyone has their stupid moments I guess. I decided to post this up on FFN because I am absolutely, totally, and utterly bored out of my mind. That, and because I figured that putting it here up in a virtual document is better than my falling-apart notebooks, all covered in dust and stacked in a lonely corner somewhere.

I made some slight edits to the story, though since English is not my native language, I apologize if there are some grammatical mistakes and such.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. I own only the plot and stupidity of it all.

--------------------------

**The Pranks**

_--- Mariku's bedroom, 2:40am ---_

**Mariku:** Zzzzzz…

**Yami Mariku:** *materializes silently beside Mariku* Great, he's asleep. Finally I can go out and half some fun. *grabs the Sennen Rod from the bedside table and sneaks out the room*

_--- Ryou's bedroom, 2:42am ---_

**Ryou:** Zzzzzz…

**Yami Bakura & Bakura:** *materializes silently beside Ryou*

**Yami Bakura:** *whispers* …Good, he's asleep. Let's get out of here. *splits the Sennen Ring in half, hands half of it to Bakura, and sneaks out the room*

**Bakura:** *takes his half of the Sennen Ring and follows Yami Bakura*

_--- out somewhere on the streets, 2:56am ---_

**Yami Mariku:** Hmm…*wanders around* Now what should I do? *spots two blots of white in the distance* …They look familiar. *walks over to the two* Yami Bakura?

**Yami Bakura:** *jumps and whips around with Bakura* Wh- Oh, it's you. I thought it was Ryou…

**Yami Mariku:** ._. What're you two doing out here?

**Yami Bakura:** Breathing in some fresh air and enjoying our Ryou-free time together.

**Yami Mariku:** Me too. It's nice to be away from Mariku for once. He never lets me do anything.

**Yami Bakura:** *gets a sudden idea* Hey…Let's go and play tricks on everyone! We can mess them up real bad and see what their reactions are!

**Bakura:** And take a few pictures to blackmail them afterwards.

**Yami Mariku:** Awesome! So what're we going to do to each of them in turn?

**Yami Bakura:** Hmm…Let's see…We'll need dye, flour, honey, feathers, ink…whatever fits in your category of messing someone up. And be sure to keep a camera around on you at all times, plus a ton of film.

**Bakura:** Why don't we split up? We each get whatever we like to use on our victims and mess them up. That'll save a lot of time, and we get to use our individual creativity.

**Y****ami Bakura:** Good idea. Mariku has a camera, right? We'll go and get Ryou's.

**Yami Mariku:** *smirks* Let's meet at the abandoned broom shack behind Domino High tomorrow and show each other our pics.

**Bakura:** When do we meet there?

**Yami Bakura:** How about ten in the morning? We should be done by then.

**Yami Mariku:** Ok. Let's get going. *grins and turns to head back to Mariku's*

**Yami Bakura:** *turns to Bakura* We better get going too, wouldn't want Yami Mariku to get to Atemu first, do we?

**Bakura:** Of course.

**Yami Bakura & Bakura:** *the two hurries back towards Ryou's*

_--- Atemu & Yuugi's bedroom, 3:39am ---_

**Yami Bakura:** *wipes the sweat off his forehead* Whew…Looks like we beat Yami Mariku at it.

**Bakura:** *pulls out a bottle of dye* Shall we use these first?

**Yami Bakura:** Yeah, and after that…*snickerfit*

*a while later*

**Yami Bakura & Bakura:** *hastily cleans up the area and scurries off towards their next target*

_--- Anzu's bedroom, 3:52am ---_

**Yami Mariku:** Heheheheheh…*cackles and dumps a bucket of crawlers onto Anzu's bed and on her before snapping a few photos, then leaving the room quietly*

_--- Kaiba's bedroom, 4:14am ---_

**Yami Bakura:** *takes off the dye-stained gloves* Heheh…I wonder what he'll say when he wakes up in the morning?

**Bakura:** *is dabbing shaving cream onto Kaiba's face and trying to hold back the fit of insane giggles*

**Yami Bakura:** *puts the camera away* C'mon, let's get Jounouchi next. *hoists the bundle of gadgets onto his back*

**Yami Bakura & Bakura:** *tiptoes down the hallway, avoiding the surveillance cameras*

**Yami Mariku:** *appears behind the two* Hey…You guys got Kaiba, I suppose?

**Yami Bakura & Bakura:** WAH! *jumps and hisses at Yami Mariku* Don't sneak up on us like that!!

**Yami Mariku:** Fine, fine. *rolls eyes* Did you bring any honey or glue? Mariku didn't have those and I wanted to make Mokuba pretty.

**Bakura:** *rummages through the sack and hands Yami Mariku a jar of honey and glue* What're you doing to him?

**Yami Mariku:** I want to smear him in honey and glue, then sprinkle feathers and flour onto him. He'd look absolutely adorable when I'm done with him.

**Yami Bakura:** And while you're at it, we'll give him a trim, alright? *smiles*

**Yami Mariku:** Excellent. *grin*

_--- on the way to Jounouchi's, 4:58am ---_

**Yami Bakura:** We spent quite a while on the Kaiba brothers.

**Bakura:** Yeah, but it was well worth the effort.

**Yami Mariku:** After Yami Mariku gets through with Honda, and we get Octogi, we're pretty much done.

**Bakura:** You forgot Ryou and Mariku.

**Yami Bakura:** o_O…I'd rather not get on the wrong side of Ryou, mind.

**Bakura:** We're already on the wrong side of him by sneaking out in the middle of the night and wrecking havoc on his friends. *begins picking the lock on Jounouchi's door*

**Yami Bakura:** *opens the door and walk inside* Still, that's better than actually doing anything to him.

**Bakura:** Good point. *tiptoes over to Jounouchi, who's snoring peacefully in bed*

**Yami Bakura:** I've always hated his hairstyle.

**Bakura:** *smiles and holds up a pair of scissors in one hand, and a bottle of dye in the other*

**Yami Bakura:** *grin*

_--- Honda's bedroom, 5:00am ---_

**Yami Mariku:** *is trying to decide what to do with Honda* Hmm…Messing up his hair wouldn't do, he barely has any hair to begin with. *pause* Well, I guess a bit of makeup wouldn't hurt. *pulls out a bottle of ink and a brush and adds a few designs onto Honda's face* …a final touch of lipstick…*pulls out a tube (Ishizu's) and adds lip marks all over Honda* …aaaaand done. *photographs and then hurries back home*

_--- Ryou's bedroom, 5:24am ---_

**Yami Bakura & Bakura:** *sneaks in silently and puts everything back, piecing the Ring back together, and disappearing back into their soul rooms*

_--- Atemu & Yuugi's bedroom, 8:20am ---_

**Yuugi:** AAAAAAAHH!!

**Atemu:** o_O *jumps up* What's wrong?! *spots Yuugi* …AAAAAAAHH!!

**Sugoroku:** *charges into the room* What's going on- *sees the two* …AAAAAAAHH!!

**Yuugi:** *wails* My face!! *the black, red, and golden-colored hair now green, purple, and pink, face now decorated with a large mustache drawn in ink, and shaving cream all over his pajamas* What the heck!!

**Atemu:** *grabs a mirror and peers inside* Oh my holy Ra!! My face!! *white, orange, and lilac, same large inky mustache, and honey all over his clothes*

**Sugoroku:** Will someone tell me what happened?! Why're the two of you suddenly looking like freaks?!

**Atemu:** Believe me, Gramps, we'd very much like to know why ourselves!!

_--- Anzu's bedroom, 8:35am ---_

**Anzu:** *squirms* Ugh…what an horrible nightmare…disgusting, slimy tentacles all over my- *opens eyes to see a worm looking back at her* KYAAAAAAH!! *jumps out of bed and crashes to the floor, which is blanketed with worms as well* …AAAAAAAHH!! *squashes a few by accident* …WAAARGH!! *screams head off*

_--- Kaiba's bedroom, 8:40am ---_

**Kaiba:** *yawns and sits up in bed* Why am I feeling sticky al over…*goes into the bathroom and looks into mirror* WHAT THE- *Noah-like hair and an ink-covered face, as well as shaving cream and honey all over his body* WH- *hears a distant scream* …MOKUBA?!! *runs over to Mokuba's room* What-

**Mokuba:** My hair!! Waaaaah!! ;___; *hair is trimmed to that like Pegasus', and dyed silver; body is covered in glue and honey, with a coat of flour and chicken feathers over it; there was also a large handlebar mustache on his face, and stern-looking eyebrows drawn in ink*

**Kaiba:** What the HELL is going on?!!!

_--- Mariku's bedroom, 8:52am ---_

**Yami Mariku:** Mariku. Mariku. ……Mariku!! *pokes*

**Mariku:** Zzz…Huh? What??

**Yami Mariku:** I'm going out for a while. Tell Ishizu when she wakes up so she won't kill me after I get back. *picks up a backpack and walks out*

**Mariku:** *mutters* Just leave a note or something…Jeez. *falls back onto his pillows and continues to snore on*

_--- Ryou's apartment, 8:55am ---_

**Ryou:** *in the kitchen, making breakfast*

**Yami Bakura:** Ryou, we're going out for a bit. *gestures to Bakura behind him*

**Ryou:** What for?

**Yami Bakura:** It's been a while since we last went out, we'd like to breath in some fresh air for once.

**Ryou:** Why don't you just stick your head out the window and sniff?

**Yami Bakura:** -_- Ha ha, you know what I mean.

**Ryou:** *shrugs* Be back at twelve.

**Yami Bakura:** Sure, whatever. *walks out the door with Bakura, who is carrying a large backpack*

_--- Jounouchi's bedroom, 9:00am ---_

**Jounouchi:** *yawns* Sleepy…=_= *trudges into the bathroom and looks up into the mirror* …AAAAH!! What's with my hair?! *red and cut so short he could've been bald* …And my face!! *dyed purple* GAH!

_--- Honda's bathroom, 9:15am ---_

**Honda:** *is in the bathroom trying to wash the ink off his face, but it's not coming off* Just what…has…*gurgle* …happened?!! *stops washing his face and tries to rub the lipstick marks off instead, but they wouldn't come off either* UGH!

_--- Mariku's bedroom, 9:24am ---_

**Ishizu:** *walks into the room* Mariku? Have you seen- *blink* Mariku?!

**Mariku:** *jolts awake* Huh? What?

**Ishizu:** What happened to your hair and face?!

**Mariku:** What? What about my hair and face? *picks up his bedside mirror and looks into it* …What the Hell?!!! *dyed pink and sparkling with glitter powder, 'someone' had also put lipstick on him and changed his dagger-like earrings into pearls* …Yami Mariku!!!

**Ishizu:** Where is he?

**Mariku:** *tries to rub the lipstick off, which is stuck firmly on his face* He left a while ago…I dunno where he went.

**Ishizu:** *finding the situation funny* Well, good luck in getting him back…but first, take off those earrings; they're mine.

**Mariku:** *snarls* Grr…When I get my hands on that son of a- *pause* …on that bastard, I'll…

*phone rings*

**Mariku:** *picks it up* Hello?

**Atemu:** Did you wake up this morning and find yourself in a mess?

**Mariku:** How'd you- You don't say-

**Atemu:** Yeah, everyone pretty much woke up and found ourselves in a mess. Someone came and had 'decorated' us all last night while we slept.

**Mariku:** -.- I think I have a very shrewd idea on who did this…

**Atemu:** Well, in any case, come over to Kaiba's mansion. We're all headed towards there right now. And, if you're thinking about washing or wiping off whatever you've got on you, unless it's honey, glue, flour, feathers, or bugs…the rest you can just give up on it. It's not going to come off. *hangs up*

**Ishizu:** Seems like you're not the only one who's a victim in this.

**Mariku:** *scowls and grabs a hooded Ghouls robe* I am so going to wring his neck for this…*slams out the house*

_--- Abandoned shack behind Domino High, 10:11am ---_

**Yami Mariku:** Buahahaha!! Look at Kaiba!

**Bakura:** *snickerfit* Wonderful job on this girl.

**Yami Bakura:** *writing down the people he'd like to blackmail later on* Shame we couldn't see their expressions the moment they woke up and find themselves in such mess…which reminds me, *looks up from his list* they should all be awake by now…and I'm pretty sure our actions would results in nothing less than an angry mob coming after us for revenge.

**Yami Mariku:** Wouldn't they be busy washing the dye and other stuff off themselves right now?

**Yami Bakura:** Yeah, but soon enough they'll see they can't wash it off and will come after us whether they're in a visual mess or not. We'll need to think of something that can keep us from being murdered.

**Bakura:** The blackmails?

**Yami Bakura:** Yes, but who can we blackmail them to? Kaiba and the Pharaoh are the only ones with a fame large enough to kill them when something like the pictures gets released to the public, but the others…maybe we should threaten Kaiba to tell the others off or we'll blackmail him?

**Yami Mariku:** Or leave Japan altogether for a while?

**Yami Bakura:** And hope that they chill down. Hm. I'll go and get the plane tickets while you two try and get a few things packed, shall we? And we'll meet at the airport at 1 in the afternoon, if nothing goes awry.

**Yami Mariku:** Sure. We'll communicate with each other through the Sennen Items then.

*the three sneaks off away from the shack*

_--- Kaiba's living room, 10:15am ---_

**Kaiba:** Well…Now that we've all had a good look at what the culprit or culprits did…

**Ryou:** *invited by the others* I'm thinking that it may have something to do with my yami and Bakura. They were acting a bit odd this morning…

**Mariku:** And I'm pretty sure it was my yami who did all this.

**Atemu:** I'm guessing all three. We all know they all have the tendency of being total pranksters and if they did it on their own, they wouldn't have time to do all of it.

**Jounouchi:** I swear I'm gonna break their necks when I get them…

**Kaiba:** We'd have to find them first.

**Anzu:** Where's Mokuba? Is he-

**Kaiba:** Um, he's in his room right now, having a breakdown at his appearance.

**Everyone:** *thinks* He must've been messed up pretty bad…

**MIB:** *hurries into the room* One of the MIBs sent to look for Yami Mariku, Yami Bakura, and Bakura have seen them leaving a shack near Domino High. Two of us are…um…following them……*mouth twitches in his effort to not laugh*

**Kaiba:** -_- *kicks the man out before turning back to the crowd* Good. Let's go and get them now.

**Everyone:** *battle-cries and follows Kaiba out the room*

_--- Domino airport, 11:24am ---_

**Yami Bakura:** *nicks three tickets from a passerby* Hmm…Japan to Los Angeles…not bad. *uses the Sennen Ring to change the names on the Tickets to random before stuffing them into his pocket and looking around for baggages to steal*

_--- Ryou's apartment, 11:48am ---_

**Bakura:** *whacks an MIB unconscious* Sneaking little… *stuffs the man unceremoniously into a trash can before packing all the money he could find into his backpack, a few clothes, and quickly leaves for the airport*

_--- Mariku's bedroom, 12:00pm ---_

**Yami Mariku:** *crams a few shirts into his bag and taking Mariku's wallet before sneaking out the back door to avoid Ishizu in the dining room watching TV*

_--- the Airport, 12:20pm ---_

**Bakura:** *taps the Ring* =Yami Bakura, Yami Mariku, where're you two?=

**Yami Bakura:** Right behind you.

**Bakura:** *jumps* Wh- …Oh.

**Yami Mariku:** =I'm still on my way.=

**Bakura:** =Watch and see if anyone's following you.=

**Yami Mariku:** =I already took one down. He said he's the only one following me, but I'm on the look out for more.=

**Bakura:** *turns to Yami Bakura* Got the tickets?

**Yami Bakura:** Yep. I changed the names on the tickets, so you can choose to be either…*takes out the tickets and glances at the names on them* …Fuji, Katamora, or Tokou. The flight's at a quarter past one.

**Bakura:** I'll take Tokou.

**Yami Bakura:** I'll be Fuji. That leaves Katamora for Yami Mariku. Not that it really matters what our names are, but just in case someone calls us by our aliases…

**Bakura:** How come you got a backpack and a bag? I don't remember you bringing along any- Oh. You took them, right?

**Yami Bakura:** *smiles* Yep. *taps the Ring* =Yami Mariku, where are you now?=

**Yami Mariku:** =I'm at the airport. Where are you two?=

**Yami Bakura:** =It doesn't matter. Go to Gate 28 now and we'll meet you there.=

**Yami Mariku:** =Right…=

**Bakura:** *taps his Ring* "Is there anyone following or spying on us at this moment?"

*the Ring moves a bit*

**Bakura:** "How many?"

*all five of the pendulums move*

**Bakura:** That'd be…either five or more people after us.

**Yami Bakura:** Probably the Pharaoh and the others coming to get their revenge. *taps his Ring* "Are they close?"

*the Ring remains silent*

**Yami Bakura:** Good. So they can't be too close. Let's get over to that Gate now and decide on the situation there.

_--- somewhere in the Airport, 12:35pm ---_

**Kaiba:** The last report from the two MIBs following the three said that they were packing. I suspect that they are going to run for it. *is wearing a wig to cover the hair, but people are still gawking at the ink mustache on his face*

**Everyone:** *all trying to ignore the passersby staring at their peculiar appearances*

_--- Gate 28, 12:54pm ---_

**Yami Mariku:** Twenty more minutes and we'll be leaving Japan to go on vacation! *grins*

**Bakura:** Where is Los Angeles located anyway?

**Yami Bakura:** *muttering to self* I think I might snatch a few more tickets after we get there and try to get us Hawaii.

**Bakura:** *taps the Ring again* "Are the people following us close?"

*the Ring moves*

**Bakura:** Uh oh. "Which direction are they at?"

*one of the pendulums rises and points to their left*

**Yami Bakura:** *glances in the direction of the pendulum* I don't see them…Maybe they're a few walls away. Hopefully.

**Yami Mariku:** We should probably move to a more secretive place to avoid them.

**Yami Bakura:** Nah. That'd make boarding the plane harder for us. *looks at his watch* Fifteen more minutes left…I hope the plane'll be on time…Good thing these tickets are 1st class ones, we'll be able to board first and have a good time on the plane. Alright. Let's go somewhere where they wouldn't see us easily, and yet we can have a clear idea of what's going on outside.

**Yami Mariku & Bakura:** *gathers up the bags and follows Yami Bakura*

_--- Gate 26, 1:08pm ---_

**Atemu:** I don't see them here…

**Yuugi:** Kaiba says they didn't buy tickets…So they must've either stolen them or they aren't leaving by plane at all.

**Atemu: **They'll be leaving by plane, I'm sure. If they're running away, they'd want to leave quickly, not by train or boat. They wouldn't be staying in Japan either, because with Kaiba's connections they wouldn't be able to hide for long.

**Yuugi:** *dials Kaiba's number on the cell phone Kaiba'd gave them* …Hello, Kaiba? Anything where you are?

**Kaiba:** *is at Gate 46* No. I guess that means you two're not having much luck either, eh?

**Yuugi:** *sighs* Nope…Oh well. We'll get on looking then. *clicks off the phone*

**Atemu:** Argh…Where could they be at?! Are they going to stay overnight and then sneak off to throw us off their trail? Or are they leaving by boat after all?! Or-

**Yuugi:** Stop going nuts, Atemu. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. *passes by Gate 28*

**Yami Bakura & Yami Mariku & Bakura:** *crammed inside a restroom*

**Yami Bakura:** *peeps through the door* o_o *pulls head back inside* The Pharaoh and Yuugi are going past Gate 28 right now. They better leave soon…*pokes head back out* …Good…They're leaving…going around a corner…and…gone. Yay.

**Yami Mariku:** Is it boarding time yet?

**Yami Bakura:** No, if it's time for us to board, the airport would broadcast it over the speakers.

*ten minutes later*

**Yami Mariku:** Guess the plane's late.

**Yami Bakura:** Either that or they're still cleaning up inside. *hears a rustling sound amid the passengers waiting for the gate to open* I guess it's almost time, the mortals out there are getting restless.

**Bakura:** *taps the Ring* "Are any of our enemies close enough to see us?"

*the Ring remains silent*

*speakers begin broadcasting the gates being open and the plane ready for boarding*

**Yami Bakura:** Great, time to board the plane. *looks out the door to make sure none of Atemu's crew is nearby* Let's go.

**Yami Bakura & Yami Mariku & Bakura:** *walks over to the gate and hands over their tickets, then boarding the plane quickly*

_--- on the plane, 1:34pm ---_

**Yami Bakura:** Well, that went quite well.

**Yami Mariku:** *grabs Bakura's Ring* Can I borrow this?

**Bakura:** Sure, lend me your Rod. *swaps Items with Yami Mariku*

**Yami Mariku:** "Which direction are the other idiots at?"

*the Ring points to his right*

**Yami Mariku:** *looks out the window of the plane* …Hey, you two, look at this! The Pharaoh and the others are over there.

**Yami Bakura:** Eh? *leans over to Yami Mariku's side and looks out the window too* I hope they won't suspect this plane. *pulls down the lid over the window* Best not let them glance us here.

**Bakura:** *has brainwashed a flight attendant and is now ordering her to go the ballet* Hehehe…:D

_--- Gate 28, 1:37pm ---_

**Atemu:** This flight is boarding…

**Kaiba:** They may not be taking this particular flight.

**Atemu: **I know that. It's just that it makes me to 'effing pissed that the culprits might be getting away right this moment.

**Mariku:** If he hadn't dyed my hair and put lipstick on me I'd be happy that he's gone. My yami is such a pain in the arse.

**Ryou: **I wonder why I wasn't one of their targets?

**Everyone:** *thinks*…Like they'd dare……_

**Atemu:** Isn't there any way to get them back?

**Ryou:** If I had the Ring then I could, but they took that away when I took it off this morning while making breakfast…

**Jounouchi:** Just how long would it take for this dye to wear off? And how long before my hair grows back?! And this ridiculous _PURPLE!_

**Mariku:** *drily* Yeah, imagine me walking amongst the Ghouls with pink, glittering hair and large red lips. That'd totally make their day.

**Kaiba:** I have an important meeting tomorrow! How am I supposed to attend it with green hair and a pitch black face?! Mokuba looks like Pegasus and Hitler combined!

**Yuugi:** Maybe the dye can be covered over with another dye?

**Kaiba:** You think I haven't tried that already? I had someone dye it back right after I finished trying to calm Mokuba down. No use. The dye just fades right into the green no matter what I did!

**Everyone:** Dx

**Anzu:** Well, I guess I'm alright after I scrubbed about three layers of my skin off…*sigh*

**Atemu & Yuugi:** *suddenly grabs their Puzzle with a gasp*

**Everyone else:** What?

**Atemu:** Yami Bakura, Yami Mariku, and Bakura are sending a message over.

**Jounouchi:** What! What're they saying?

**Yami Bakura:** =Aloha, my dearest Pharaoh and Yuugi! We're happy to see that you are enjoying our designs, …=

**Yami Mariku:** =…Not to worry, the effects will wear off within a month or two. Or three. In the mean time…=

**Bakura:** =…We'll be flying off for a small vacation! We hope you'll enjoy the next month or two or three…=

**Yami Bakura:** =…and wait patiently for our return. Thank you for your time and patience, …=

**Yami Mariku:** =…signed with love and sincerety, …=

**Bakura:** =Yami Bakura, Yami Mariku, and me, Touzokuou Bakura sama. Have a nice afternoon!=

**Atemu & Yuugi:** …………-__- *repeats the message to the others*

**Mariku:** …Signed with love and sincerity, my ass…

**Jounouchi:** *growls*

**Kaiba:** Three months?!! Do they know how many meetings I'll be having during this time?!!

**Yuugi:** Where are they going anyways?

**Atemu:** Those three…Grr…

_--- on the plane, 2:00pm ---_

**Yami Bakura:** Finally this plane's taking off.

**Bakura:** *has gotten bored of the dance and has sent the attendant off* Good thing we have the Sennen Items to help us insure that the 'decorations' won't be wearing off anytime soon.

**Yami Mariku:** I wish the glue and honey could've stayed as well…

**Bakura:** What're we going to do once we get to Los Angeles?

**Yami Bakura:** Dunno. Where'd you two want to go for a vacation?

**Yami Mariku:** Egypt!

**Bakura:** Rome!

**Yami Bakura:** …Somewhere that's within the boundaries of the United States of America, if you please. -_-

--- End. ---

**A/N:** Well, that's that. Oh, and MIB stands for 'Men in Black'…I have no idea what those people are called and have no desire to look them all up in my characters' guidebook right now. They're not important, after all. ;D Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine. I might consider re-typing this in non-script style next time when I'm in a bored mood again…


End file.
